


Life with the Haikyuu Characters

by amandak0312



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anime/Manga Fusion, Anniversary, Best Friends, Canon - Anime, Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Developing Relationship, Divorce, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Driving, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Manga & Anime, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Multi, No Angst, No Romance, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pining, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Slow Burn, Stargazing, Study Date, Studying, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Wedding Rings, fall in love again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandak0312/pseuds/amandak0312
Summary: A one-shot collection revolving around all your favorite characters from Haikyuu!! Sexual content may occur in future chapters. Tags will be updated as I add more chapters.All chapters are x GN!reader.No update schedule.Requests are OPEN!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kita Shinsuke/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Shimizu Kiyoko/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Tanaka Saeko/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ukai Keishin/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	1. Not Extraordinary - Kozume Kenma

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! To help me get out of this writing slump, I decided to make a Haikyuu one-shot/drabble collection. I already did this with the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. fandom in the past (I put "Daisy, Daniel, and Dallas" on indefinite hiatus, oofie), and abandoned that work, but I hope that with Haikyuu, this run can go on for longer, since I am way more invested in Haikyuu than I ever was with Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 
> 
> There won't be any sort of "story" or plot in my work. This is just purely a random drabble/one-shot collection, meaning it'll just be me taking inspiration from the Haikyuu characters, morphing it into a story, and publishing it. Each chapter will be at least 200 words.
> 
> Unless stated otherwise, all chapters will be canon-compliant.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your relationship with Kenma might not be extraordinary, but it was those soft, mundane moments that still made it special.

Your relationship with Kenma wasn’t extraordinary. 

He was someone who hated being in the center of attention. No matter where or when, Kenma would find a way to creep into the shadows, blending into the walls. Luckily for him, you were the same. 

When you two started dating, it wasn’t because he declared his love for you by screaming at the sky in the middle of the night like those fanfictions you loved reading. It wasn’t another one of those enemies-to-lovers or childhood-best-friends-to-lovers tropes. 

It was quite simple. You just happened to sit next to him in his Computer Programming class on the first day of your second year of college. 

He was quickly intrigued by you, mainly because unlike your other female peers who would go out and drink nightly, you would rather curl up in your dorm reading a book while listening to music. Instead of partying at a stranger’s house every Friday night, you would simply decline your friends’ invitations, despite their begging and pleading, to sit in the middle of the park and people-watch. 

Before long, Kenma gathered the courage to ask you out on a date. No fancy dinner, no clubbing, just an evening stargazing at a spot behind the campus library he frequented. He was delighted to learn that you were pining over him as well, and even more so when you agreed to go out with him. 

To many, it didn’t seem like you were in a relationship. Both of you didn’t indulge in PDA that much, not even holding hands. Maybe an occasional head on his shoulder. To any outsider, it would only seem like you two were very close friends, joined at the hip. But you didn’t mind. 

And now, you were sitting in your boyfriend’s apartment, watching a cheesy 90’s movie with bad graphics flash on the screen. His arm was casually wrapped around your shoulders, silently pulling you closer with every breath. You took your eyes off the screen to glance at him, smiling when his golden eyes were already on yours. With a soft pink blush dusting his cheeks, he kissed your cheek before turning back to the TV screen, his heart beating a bit faster when you snuggled closer to him. 

Your relationship with Kenma might not be extraordinary, but it was those soft, mundane moments that still made it special. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos, comments, and requests are appreciated!


	2. Phone Calls and Pick-ups - Tanaka Saeko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It didn't matter if she was running five minutes or five hours late - you would wait until the end of time for Saeko. And without hesitation, you knew she felt the same for you.

There was a slight drizzle the second you stepped out of the office building, and you were glad you were smart enough to bring your umbrella. Your fiancée was running late, and you were expecting her call. Not that you minded all that much; having those few moments to yourself allowed you to take in the lights and the rushing people throughout the streets of Sendai.

You couldn’t bear parting with the city once you graduated high school. You didn’t want to stray too far from your home and everyone you grew up with, even though you knew your friendships wouldn’t be the same with everyone becoming increasingly busier as time passed.

As you stepped aside to let a distracted teenager walk through, you heard your phone ring. You promptly slid your phone out of your pocket, smiling brightly when your fiancée’s face popped up on the screen.

“Hey, love!” You spoke into the speaker immediately after pressing the green button. “Are you on your way now?”

“Yes, Darling,” came the voice from the other side of the line. “I’m so sorry for running late, practice ran on longer than I thought.”

“It’s okay, love,” you reassured her through the phone. “You’re acting as if I’ve been waiting for an hour. It’s only been five minutes, heh.”

“Can’t have my favorite person waiting too long, can I?” she teased. The sound of an approaching car tore your attention away from the phone call, and your smile grew when you saw your fiancée’s car.

Saeko. The one constant thing in your life. Your high school sweetheart, and now, after so many years, so close to becoming your wife.

“Saeko!” you yelled out, pocketing your phone and walking towards her, being careful not to slip on the sidewalk. The woman in question bounded out of her car and gave you a big hug. As you expected, Saeko didn’t bring an umbrella out with her today, meaning her tank top got slightly wet as she walked towards you. Still, her warm body was a welcome contrast to the frosty Sendai air.

“Hey, Darling,” she kissed your cheek. “Here,” she said before she led you to the passenger side of the car and opened the door. “As soon as we get home, best believe I’m gonna cook you the best shoyu ramen you’ve ever had!”

“You always do,” you smiled as you sat in the seat, folding the umbrella carefully as your fiancée closed the passenger door and made her way to the driver’s seat.

The car ride home was quiet, save for the speakers blaring one of Saeko’s favorite songs, the squeak of the windshield wipers, and the steady fall of rain. Drives with Saeko always relaxed you, no matter what time it was - even if she ran the red light sometimes. As you approached your shared townhouse, you couldn’t help but stare at the beautiful woman next to you, quietly lip-syncing to the music and bobbing her head.

You couldn’t wait to spend the rest of your life with this woman. And when she took her eyes off the road for a moment to look at you, the glint in her eyes told you that she felt the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's left kudos in Chapter 1! Stay tuned for more updates :)


	3. Grief - Sugawara Koushi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the death of a classmate, Suga is with you while you grieve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of death (of an unnamed character)

The past few hours have been like this. You, sobbing on the couch, and Suga gently running his fingers through your hair and quietly comforting you. It was hard for him to process as well, but he forced himself to be strong for you. 

Two days ago, one of the boys in your class died. It was so abrupt and threw your Saturday plans to the winds. He was so close to hitting eighteen, like you. You weren’t close with him; he was more a friend of a friend of a friend. Still, you’ve known him since your days in middle school, and knowing that he wouldn’t get to see graduation made you cry harder. 

“Shh, Sugar,” Suga repeated, his heart breaking when your wails got louder. He pulled you in closer, rubbing a warm hand on your back. “It’s okay, just let it all out. I’ve got you.” 

“I don’t even know why I’m crying like this, Kou. I barely even knew him,” you garbled, frantically wiping at the tears in your eyes. “I’m so stupid.” 

“Stop that,” your boyfriend gently reprimanded. He pulled you back so that he was staring intensely at you, hands on your shoulders. “It doesn’t matter if you knew him or you didn’t. He was still a part of your life, no matter how big or small.  _ You have the right to grieve _ .” 

“I should’ve taken the time to get to know him,” you sniffed, rubbing at your eyes again. “If only I’d known…  _ He was only seventeen _ .” 

“He was a great person,” Suga said, pulling you into a hug again. “I had him in my Japanese Literature class with Takeda-sensei my first year. I didn’t get to know him all that well, but I’ll always remember how he managed to light up the room with just his smile.” 

“Are you okay?” you asked, lifting your head to look at your boyfriend. If he noticed the few tears streaming down his face, he didn’t make any move to wipe them. “I’m sorry for putting all this on you.” 

“Don’t apologize, Sugar,” he replied, wiping at your tears with his thumb before you slumped again his arms once more. “Yes, he may be gone, but wherever he is, he’s not in pain anymore. The best thing we can do for him from now on is to keep him in our memories.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mainly wrote this chapter to get my thoughts out. This happened to me, actually, and on Saturday as well. I didn't know the boy who died all that well. I've known of his existence since sixth grade, and never really got the chance to know him. 
> 
> I regret that. I regret not reaching out and forming a friendship with him sooner. He was so young. He won't get to see graduation or the end of this pandemic. It's still hard to process. 
> 
> From what I've heard from all his friends, he was an amazing person. I just wish I could've experienced that with him sooner. 
> 
> Nick, I hope you're okay and not in pain anymore. I promise you, we'll keep you in our memories. Rest easy.


	4. The Music of Your Voice - Ushijima Wakatoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakatoshi loved hearing you talk. It was one of the many things he loved about you. After six years into your relationship, he's wondering if you'll take this next, big leap with him.

There was no question that Ushijima was in love with you. What had started as a fleeting crush quickly turned into a deep love that grew every day. 

You first met Wakatoshi when you were a first-year at Shiratorizawa. Your sister was the manager then, a third-year herself, and she insisted that you stay with her after school so you wouldn’t have to walk home alone. And after much pestering, you complied.

The first thing you saw when you walked into the gym was Ushijima (who you thought was a college student at first) in perfect form, about to make a spike. He was a second-year at Shiratorizawa and already making a name for himself in the volleyball world. The loud  _ thump _ that resounded through the gym when the ball hit the floor was simultaneous with your jaw dropping. 

In your second year and his third year, you found yourself growing closer with the man. He was a towering giant, nearly a whole foot taller than you. Yet, he was quiet, only making long conversation with you, which your sister and Tendou, his best friend, noticed. From your very first conversation with him, Ushijima loved hearing you talk.

Throughout high school, you had pined over Ushijima, something that was so painfully obvious to your sister and the rest of the team. For the longest time, you thought that this crush was one-sided and that it would fade with time, but it never did. Even when you were starting your third year and he joined the Schweiden Adlers, you still found yourself longing for the olive-haired man. Little did you know, he was pining over you too. 

After hours of convincing from Tendou, Ushijima went to the Shiratorizawa gym and confessed his love to you mid-practice. You were busy handing water bottles to the team and dropped one in surprise at his confession, wondering if you were hallucinating. And of course, being the lovesick puppy you are, you immediately confessed back, admitting that you had liked him since that day you first walked into the gym and saw him spike the volleyball. And much to your surprise, he felt the same, causing you two to laugh over how stupid you both were. 

Now, it was seven years after that. He was 26 and you were 25, a little over six years into your relationship. You were sitting in a fancy restaurant with him, talking about your coworker who you “didn’t know how she got the job in the first place because she was that incompetent.” 

Wakatoshi loved hearing you talk. He loved how animated your movements became, how you managed to ramble on and on without pause. While others may have found this extremely annoying, it was just another one of the things your boyfriend loved about you. 

With the ring box in his pocket, Wakatoshi hoped to listen to the music of your voice for the rest of his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, everyone ! :)


	5. Late Night Shifts - Ukai Keishin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakanoshita Market is in its busiest time of the year. Your husband has been leaving the house before you wake up and coming home right before you fall asleep. After a while, you start helping him. And although sweat has stuck your hair to your face, dust was everywhere, and it's been a long day, Keishin smiles. Because you're his and he is yours.

“Where does this go, Kei?” you asked your husband, voice muffled by the huge box you were holding. Your husband looked at you, cigarette in his mouth before he briefly scanned the interior of Sakanoshita Market. It was a busy month at the store, and Keishin was coming home later than usual and leaving before you woke up. After a while, you decided to tag along with him - at least to make his workload a little lighter. It was now late at night, hours after practice with the boys, and the moon was high up in the sky. 

“Canned coffee?” 

“Mhm!” 

Keishin could see that your arms were starting to wobble from the weight of the cans and rushed over to you, transferring the weight of the box into his arms. “I’ll take that. You can go rest now, you know?” 

“No,” you protested, crossing your arms over your chest. “You need help. At least let me help you move stuff around, baby. And I wanna spend some time with you.”

“I know, I’m sorry, Y/N. We just gotta ride out this month, okay? Then I promise, I’ll take more days off soon and spend more time with you.” Your husband gave you a quick kiss on the cheek as he went to set the box down at the corner of the store.

You pouted as the distance between you two increased. “Promise?” 

“Don’t tell me you’re making that pouty face again,” Keishin grunted as he set the box down before dusting his hands on his jeans. He looked back at you, and sure enough, you were, causing your husband to chuckle. “Don’t do that to me now, we still have a lot to do tonight.” 

“You could be doing  _ me _ tonight,” you grumbled as you picked up a broom and started sweeping the floor. He simply smiled at that, shaking his head to get his mind out of the gutter. He needed to focus.

“I’ll turn on the radio,” Keishin said after a beat of silence. He put out his cigarette in the ashtray as he switched on the device. Music soon filled the store and you smiled as your favorite song started playing. You immediately dropped the mop and ran to your husband, taking his hands in yours and dancing. Your laughter rang throughout the store.

Moved by the sight of both your wedding rings gleaming under the fluorescent lights, Keishin thought you were the most breathtaking thing on Earth. Even with your uncoordinated dance moves, the messy strands of hair plastered to your cheeks, and the white coat of dust on your (his) dark blue t-shirt, his heart swelled with love. 

And as Keishin mimicked your awkward dance moves, he laughed, big and hearty, remembering why he said “I do” in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many ideas for these drabbles. I'm very excited to share them with you all :)


	6. Wonder - Shimizu Kiyoko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoko, your roommate, was normally a level-headed person. The only time she wasn’t was when she had to cram for a test, and became all restless and fidgety. As her senpai and good friend, it's your job to help her during those times.

Kiyoko, your roommate, was normally a level-headed person. The only time she wasn’t was when she had to cram for a test, and became all restless and fidgety. As her senpai and good friend, you helped her during all those times. 

“Thanks for helping me study, Y/N,” Kiyoko panted at your doorway, having sprinted back to your dorm from the library on the other side of campus. You nodded, taking her backpack and textbooks and setting it on the table near your bed. “You sure you’re okay with doing this here in your room?”

“LIke your room is any bigger, Kiyo,” you rolled your eyes playfully, taking your notebooks out and setting them on the bed.  “So you said Econ, right?” You asked, flipping through your notebooks to find the notes you took last year. Kiyoko nodded, pushing her glasses up her nose. 

“I swear, if Sato-sensei doesn’t kill me herself, the stress I’m getting from her class will,” the woman groaned, flopping back onto your bed. You rolled your eyes once more. 

“Oi, baka, you asked me to help you study, not to sleep in my bed,” you remarked as you finally found pages of Economics notes in your book, leaving them open for Kiyoko and reaching for your Business Management textbook. “Help me study for Business Management too, please,” you added, getting a nod from Kiyoko. You flipped through the pages of the heavy book as your roommate groaned again, flipping onto her stomach and staring at the neat, color-coded notes in your notebook. 

Silence quickly filled the room, only broken by the occasional commentary by you or Kiyoko’s rare question. You understood her stress. Being a year older than her, you remembered when you suffered the trials and tribulations of Sato-sensei’s Economics class last year. The tests were hard, the professor frequently went off-book, and when the textbook  _ was _ used, it was for the most trivial of purposes. 

You glanced over at Kiyoko more than once, her tongue peeking out of her lips and brows furrowed in concentration. Her hair was falling around her face, but she was either too focused or too lazy to do anything about it. She stared at your notes with an intense focus that not even you could reach. You forced yourself to suppress the urge to tuck her hair behind her ear, and you let out a quiet gulp before turning your attention back to the notebook in your hands.

Kiyoko, your roommate, was normally a level-headed person. The only time she wasn’t was when she had to cram for a test, and became all restless and fidgety. As her senpai and good friend, you helped her during all those times. 

Now, here she was, quiet as ever, focusing on the notebook in front of her with intense eyes. 

Now, here you were, wondering if she’ll consider you as anything more than her senpai. 

Little did you know, she was wondering if you would consider her as anything more than your kouhai. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for supporting this series!


	7. Shine Like the Sun - Kita Shinsuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Kita, it started with a volleyball in his grandmother's garden and a tofu burger in your bento. And now, nine years after you met, it became your soul shining brighter than the sun.

It was no secret that Kita was in love with you. He had been in love with you for so long that he didn’t know when his feelings started. 

You accidentally knocked your brother’s volleyball into his grandmother’s garden one day at the mere age of nine. He was surprised with how eloquently you spoke, lowering onto your knees to apologize to his grandmother. His grandmother told him later that night that your soul shined like the sun. 

He was surprised when you popped up in his classroom a month later in grade five, a bento haphazardly put together in hand holding a tofu burger. And as outrageous as it sounded, he too had a tofu burger in his own bento. 

You two quickly became friends after that, despite the contrast in personalities. Shinsuke was always quiet, reserved, diligent, and a fatherly figure to everyone around him. It was a sharp contrast to you: loud, social, and always getting into fights. 

Shinsuke didn’t know when he thought of you as more than his best friend. It was nothing like those mangas his older cousin lent him when he was in junior high. There was no epiphany, no sudden moment where his heart decided to explode out of love for you. No, it was more gradual. 

Maybe it was the way that you shooed people away whenever he was getting overwhelmed in social situations. Maybe it was the way you always packed him a tofu burger for after volleyball practice, even though the burger was usually as messy as you made them in grade five. Maybe it was the way you fell asleep on his couch one night in his first year at Inarizaki, and he found himself staring at how peaceful you looked. How the air around you had turned down a notch, no longer emitting rays of sunshine as you always did. 

Shinsuke first realized his feelings for you halfway through your first year, though he didn’t make any move to act upon them. But everyone (except you) knew. Omimi, Aran, Akagi, hell even Atsumu the second he joined the volleyball club the next year and he saw Shinsuke staring at you, doing your homework in the bleachers. And sure enough, everyone (except him) knew you had fallen hard for your childhood best friend too. 

Shinsuke smiled, shaking the memories out of his head. He looked up, Inarizaki diploma in hand, as you hugged your friends in the distance. As you pulled away from one of your friends, you waved at him, the sunlight hitting your promise ring just right. He smiled at you, blowing you a kiss, which you caught by closing your fist and placing it against your heart. 

The sunlight may have been basking you in its soft rays, but at that moment, Shinsuke realized that his grandmother was wrong. Your soul didn’t shine like the sun.

It shined even brighter than the sun and all the stars in the sky. 


	8. The Stars and the Sky - Oikawa Tooru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know, this was my favorite field to go stargazing growing up. It still is now.”
> 
> “Why didn’t you bring me here before, then?” 
> 
> “It had to be special. I wanted to bring my favorite person to my favorite place when the time was right.” 
> 
> “Well, was today the right time?”

You watched as your boyfriend of a year laid the blanket down on the grass. The night air was crisp, flowing past the comfort of Oikawa’s sweatshirt. You shivered. 

“Still cold?” he chuckled, setting down the blankets and pillows to envelop you in a warm hug. You gladly snuggled into his body as you stared up at the sky. The dark purple sky was dotted with thousands of tiny stars, not a cloud in sight. 

“It’s pretty,” you said into the open air as you felt Oikawa nod above you. 

“Not as pretty as you though, little cutie,” your boyfriend whispered. You snickered before playfully shoving him away. Two years in and you  _ still _ managed to get flustered every time he sent a compliment your way. The two of you made your way to the blankets, fluffing the pillows before laying down, your vision swarmed with the stars and the sky and Oikawa lying to your right. “You know, this was my favorite field to go stargazing growing up. It still is now.”

“Why didn’t you bring me here before, then?” you asked, staring at a particularly bright star. 

Oikawa was silent for a moment. He turned his head in your direction and stared at you, enraptured and lips slightly parted at the sight of the sky. He thought you were more beautiful, though. 

He hummed. “It had to be special. I wanted to bring my favorite person to my favorite place when the time was right.” 

You smiled. “Well, was today the right time?” It was your turn to turn your head towards your boyfriend, eyebrows lifting in surprise to find him already looking at you. You scoffed. “The stars are up there, Dummykawa.”

Oikawa laughed. “What is it with you and Iwa-chan and all those nicknames?” He grew silent as he looked at you fondly, and you couldn't help but stare back at him. The pale, silver moonlight illuminated his face just right. “Why would I look at the stars that are millions of miles away when I’ve got one right here?”

You groaned, running your hands over your face. Oikawa laughed again, rolling over to wrap an arm around your waist and pull you closer. He blew a raspberry in your neck, grinning as you shrieked in surprise and desperately tried to wiggle out of his grasp. “Hey!”

The both of you calmed down after a moment, and you turned your focus back to the skies, Oikawa’s arm still wrapped around your torso. 

He smiled at your side profile, knowing he’ll never get tired of this sight. As if you read his thoughts, you spoke. 

“Happy anniversary, Tooru.” Your boyfriend smiled wider, kissing your cheek. 

“Happy anniversary, little cutie.”


	9. Grilled Mackerel Pike - Kuroo Tetsurou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After working with the Japan Volleyball Association after two months, Kuroo still was not used to the fast-paced routine of his job. Thankfully, he's always able to ground himself in your embrace.

Kuroo was tired. It seemed as if he was tired every single day now. 

His new job at the Japan Volleyball Association was  _ stressful _ , and he had only been working with the company for two months. Some days, he wondered what it would be like if he just dropped everything and  _ retired _ , forty years early. 

Kuroo ran a hand through his hair as he parked his car in front of your shared apartment. You had texted him earlier, promising to make him grilled mackerel pike, his favorite food, for dinner. Kuroo smiled as he closed the car door and locked the vehicle, briefcase in hand. He just had to hold on for a while longer before he could buy you the house you always wanted. He couldn’t wait for that day to come. 

He groaned when he saw the elevator was still displaying its “OUT OF ORDER” signed, and reluctantly climbed the twenty-seven steps to the second floor. His briefcase swung between his knees and the railing of the stairs as the sound of footsteps echoed throughout the empty stairwell. 

Apartment 205. Where you would be waiting at the other side of the door. Kuroo fumbled with his keys before finally unlocking the door and was greeted by the scent of mackerel on the grill. 

“Y/N?” he called as he locked the door and set the briefcase down. No answer. He shrugged off his jacket and loosened his tie as he made his way to the kitchen. The sight that greeted him caused him to laugh out loud. 

You were in front of the grill, eyes closed, and AirPods in your ear as you danced around. Kuroo checked the time on his watch and saw that he was home around ten minutes earlier than usual. He walked up to you, careful not to step too loudly. 

“Boo,” he whispered loud enough in your ear, though he would come to regret that. This caused you to jump and yelp in surprise, punching his stomach reflexively. “Umph-”

“Kuroo!” you shrieked as you realized it was your boyfriend behind you. He was currently hunched over, clutching his stomach. You took your AirPods out. “Oh my god, you scared me! I’m so sorry!” 

“That was my fault,” Kuroo wheezed before he started laughing. His laughing caused you to burst out into laughter as well, and for a full minute, you two were laughing your asses off. 

Kuroo took you in his arms. “Hey, babe. I missed ya.” 

“Missed you too, handsome,” you replied, wrapping your arms around his torso. You two settled in that position for a moment. No matter what hell he had to go through at work, your boyfriend was eternally grateful that he’d get to hold you in his arms every night after he clocked out. He was content with staying in that position with you forever, sore stomach and all… until the smell of smoke invaded his senses. 

“KUROO! THE MACKEREL!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my 18th birthday today :)


	10. 'Til Death Do Us Part - Akaashi Keiji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At 24, you married Akaashi, the love of your life. You never imagined that at 26, that marriage would come to an end. Or would it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My only warning for this is the minor angst.

The shine of your old wedding ring seemed to mock you. Two years, two years after you and he exchanged vows, promising “‘Til death do us part.” Funny how it all went to shit. Yet you still wore it with pride and hope in your heart. 

You never wanted the divorce in the first place. You weren’t even sure how it got to that point. You still very much loved your husband, yet the building tension finally exploded during that one fight three months ago. The fight where he screamed that you two should get a divorce. 

“Fine,” you had responded coldly. “If that’s what you want.”

You regretted saying those words immediately. “K-” you started, but he was already out the door, the slam of the wood echoing throughout the apartment. 

_ I’m dropping by to give you the papers later, _ he texted you out of the blue earlier this morning. You never changed his contact name. He still had that little blue heart and the wedding ring after his first name. You were caught extremely off-guard when you saw the notification, unsure of how to respond. All you could do was leave him on read.

He was supposed to bring the papers over. With that scrawl of ink from your ballpoint pen, you and your husband would be no more. You could go on with your separate lives. He seemed to be fine with that, staying over at his best friend’s place for the past three months and not reaching out. You hadn’t seen him since. It’d be the first time you saw him since the fight. Hell, all his clothes and belongings were still in your apartment the way he left them.

The doorbell rang. With no hesitation, you swung the door open. The sight that greeted you made your breath hitch. 

Akaashi was a mess. His teal eyes weren’t as vibrant as they used to be. They were lifeless. His face was gaunt compared to when you saw him last. He wasn’t the bubbly, yet composed Keiji you exchanged vows with two years ago. He held the divorce papers with shaky hands.

“Keiji-” you began. Your husband broke down sobbing, the papers flitting to the floor. He slumped to the floor, on his knees and he hugged your legs. You could feel the cool metal of his wedding band against your calf.

“Y/N, please-” he gasped for breath. “I’m sorry. Please don’t sign it. Please, I’m begging you. I didn’t sign it. I didn’t mean it.” He was hyperventilating now. Your heart softened, sinking to be at level with him. He let out several “I love you”s and “I love you so much”s on your way down.

“Shh, shh,” you muttered soothingly, wiping the tears from those teal eyes you loved so much. They had hope in them, and you knew your own eyes reflected that as well. “I’m sorry, too.” 

“Stop. It’s my fault,” Keiji sniffed. “I shouldn’t have said all those horrible,  _ horrible _ things. I shouldn’t have accused you of cheating on me with Daishou. Please forgive me. I’ll make it up to you for as long as I live.” 

“I already forgave you a long time ago,” you responded, and it was the truth. He looked up at you, hot tears still flowing down his cheeks. You continued wiping them away with your thumb. You held his face after, studying his face. His eyes were starting to regain that light you missed so much. “I love you, Keiji. I never stopped.”

You peppered kisses against his face. His nose, his forehead, on both his eyelids, no spot on your husband’s face went untouched as your husband replied that he felt the same. Your lips finally met his, and you finally realized that tears were streaming down your face too. 

And with that kiss, it was like you were twenty and falling in love with Akaashi Keiji all over again. The golden wedding bands on your fingers would just have to remind you of the promises you made to one another two years ago. Whatever damage was done, it could be fixed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! If you have a request for a specific character (or characters) and/or scenario, feel free to comment away!


End file.
